A New Life
by dragonfly03
Summary: Harry's daughter Cassy deals with the loss of her father and being stuck with the dursleys until she get's a strange letter. Harry's back! ch.3
1. Default Chapter

A/N you know the deal, not mine. Not making money.  
  
A NEW LIFE  
  
Luna Lovegood stood over the child's bed holding the note and locket she had found in her friend's study. The child, Cassandra Potter, knew nothing of her father's fate. Luna felt her eyes burn and closed them to force back the tears she knew would soon come. Harry had finaly beaten Voldemort, but he wasn't able to escape the curse this time around. Though instead of kiling him the curse left him in a coma, and Cassandra alone. Cassandra's mother had died giving birth to her five years ago, and Harry had been left alone to raise her. Luna heard a soft click behind her and realized Hermione and Ron had arived.  
  
"I'm taking her home with me" Hermione spoke up and walked over to the child's bed and stood next to the younger women. Luna shook her head.  
  
"dumbledore said she had to live in the muggle world, she too will be famous" Luna felt a bitter anger rise just thinking of the old headmaster, she had wanted to take Cassy after she heard what happened but the old man refused.  
  
"The muggle world? But Harry severed all ties with that world years ago, she'd have no place to go." Ron said pushing one of the child's long black curls behind her ear. Hermione was about to protest to the child being in a world that could never understand her when she noticed that Luna was holding somthing.  
  
"Luna, what's that in your hand?"  
  
"It's a locket and a letter i found in Harry's office, it's adressed to Cassandra, it's written in magic ink only she can read it." Luna handed the items over to the other woman and watched as she tried to open the circle shaped locket.  
  
"I't won't open, it must be gaurded as well" Ron who had become a little iratated turned back to Luna and spoke  
  
"So where will she be staying, he has no family in the muggle world, we are the only family he has." Luna took a shaky breath, they were going to find out sooner or later any way.  
  
"You know that's not true...we have no choice in the matter, she will have to stay at the dursleys home." Luna closed her eyes, ever since seventh year the four of them have been inseperable, that was only six years ago. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and just as she had expected the two had matching looks of amazment and anger at her reply. Hermione was the first to react shaking her head as if it were on fire she ran to the Cassandra's wardobe and began to began to throw the girl's robes in the available suitcase.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing you know she can't were those in the muggle world." Hermione turned back to her and as quietly as she could, as not to wake Cassandra, she walked over to her until they were face to face.  
  
"Do you honestly think for a second that i would let anyone take that child to those people, i don't care what the hell dumbledore said." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Daddy...Aunt Mione?" Cassandra rubbed her eyes and sat up. "What are you doing here, is it a suprise?" Hermione felt as if someone had just ripped out her heart, how could she tell this sweet inocent child that her father was...gone. The Healers had not been able to wake him, they said it was as if his soul had been sucked out of his body. Hermione sat next to the girl and handed the child the locket and the letter. Cassandra opened the letter and watched as her father's handwriting appeared in bright blue ink. After a few minutes of studying the note she looked back at hermione and a shy smile spread across her face.  
  
"Um..AuntMione...I can't read." Hermione knowing the writing would only appear for the child couldn't help but wonder why Harry would write to her if he knew she could not read. Cassandra held the locket close to her face and watched the carvings on the gold necklace move around. Curious she tried to open the locket, but it wouldn't open. Hermione saw this and decided that mabey she was not ment to open it or read the letter just yet. With that thought she took the locket and fastened it around the child's neck. Cassandra felt a fuzzy warmth cover her and smiled, she could feel her parents presence, and not just her father her mother too. A loud sound from downstairs caught all their attentions. The room suddenly was cloaked in an eerie light, Hermione Luna and Ron looked outside to see the Dark Mark staring back at them, Voldemort's followers had come for Cassandra. Luna took a small ring from her cloak and told them all to grab on to it, moments later they felt a strong tugging and dissapeared.  
  
Hermione looked around at her suroundings, Private Drive. She nelt by Cassandra and took the small child's hands into her own.  
  
"Listen cassy, this is your new home." It hurt her to even think of leaving her goddaughter here, but it would be safer than her home.  
  
"My home, why did we move? Where's Daddy? Aunt Mione...Where's Daddy? Will he be here soon? Uncle Ron? Cassandra was scared, somthing was wrong, very wrong. She looked around at her friends, they were keeping somthing from her. Her eyes rested on Luna. Cassandra liked her, she was always around. Her dad liked Luna too. It was Luna who spoke next.  
  
"Sweety, do you remember when your dad told you about the bad man?" Luna looked into the child's eyes. Cassandra nodded.  
  
"Well, Harry...he...he got hurt by the bad man...hurt bad." Luna saw fear flood into the five year-old's eyes.  
  
"Is he okay, what happened, d-daddy." She whimpered the last part, and fell into Luna's arms.  
  
"Were working on bringing him back to you, now i want you to be a good girl and behave for these people. It's for the best you'll see." Luna said as Cassandra buried her face in her cloak. She picked up the crying child and began rubbing her back. After a while Cassandra fell into a dreamless slumber. The three walked the steps of number 4 and had a long talk with the dursleys, who had a six year old of their own.  
  
For the next six years Cassandra (cassy) Potter lived with her Aunt and Uncle Dursley.  
  
How was that? R/R 


	2. letters

A/N you know the deal, not mine. Not making money.  
  
A NEW LIFE  
  
Cassandra (cassy) Potter was sitting under the old tree outside the school yard, she was supose to have gone home houres ago. Ever since she was five she had lived with the dursleys on Private drive. Cassy looked up from the book she had been reading and pushed a black curl behinde her ear, Aunt Patunia was always telling her how she needed to keep her hair off her face. Cassy closed her emerald eyes and sighed, she barley remembered her father. She did remember his warm smiles, the way he laughed, the way he looked when he was angry, the time he tried to brush her hair and broke the brush, and a woman ,who she knew was not her mother, was there to sing her to sleep when he was gone. She tried so hard to remember more but it always came up as a blank.  
  
A cold drop on her nose pulled he out of her thoughts, it was raining. Cassy stood up and packed her stuff into her second hand bag. Cassy walked the normal path to her "home" with the rain pouring hard down on her. Seeing the house in the distance she pushed the soaked strand of black hair out of her eyes, suddenly feeling very dizy. The rain was so cold she felt as is she might turn to ice. When her hand closed around the doorknob she could barley feel the cold metel. The dry warmth covered her like a blanket the minute she opened the door.  
  
Slowly closing the door behind her she walked up to the room she shared with her cousin. Elizibeth Dursley looked up as she entered the room, Cassy's bed was the small cot in the corner, the rest of the room was liz's. Cassy pulled on some dry clothes, and headed to the bathroom to brush out her soaked hair.  
  
Cassy went back into the room and sat down on her cot, trying to wil away the growing headache. Soon she fell into a restless sleep. When she woke up the headache had completley gone, and cassy stood up to leave. When she went to pick up her school bag she noticed that anoying creaking sound. Bending down she realized the floorboard was loose and pried it up a little. Under the board was a book, a photo album. Cassy sat on the floor and opened it to the front page, but it was empty. The next thing under the board was a journal, on the cover it read Harry Potter. Dad? Before Cassy could read it her aunt came in, upon seeing the journal and album Petunia snached it from the girl and ran down stairs calling to her husband. Petunia had hid the only thing she had of her father's, and cassy was determined to get it back!  
  
The next day when she left for school, cassy hid behind the hedges until the dursleys had all left. Using liz's key she opened the door and headed to her aunt and uncle's room. After about an hour of searching Cassy found a small box in the closet with a gold locket and a letter. Cassy picked up the letter, there was somthing vey familiar about this. The letter was adressed to her! Cassy carefuly opened the envolope and took out the thick peice of paper. She almost dropped it when Bright blue letters began appearing on the paper. Shaking slightly she read:  
  
Cassy, I Hope you have not lost faith in me, I had no other choice. I hope you understand what i'm about to tell you. I knew Voldemort was coming after us so i prepaired a spell to ensure your safty. When , as i'm sure you know, voldemort killed your grandparents he failed to kill me. Since he was unable to kill me i became amune to the killing curse, but since i am not effected by the curse i could not do the same for you as my mother did for me. the spell i used gave you my amunity through the locket i left with this letter. You must never take off the locket.  
  
Love, Dad  
  
Cassy tried to open the locket but it was stuck. Cassy jumped when she heard the door downstairs open, the dursleys were back! Quickly she put the locket around her neck and pocketed the note. carefuly she opened the door to their room and snuck into hers. After the note was hidden she checked the clock and opened her window. Cassy saw somthing comming twards her, at first she thought it was just her imagination until it took a form. An owl swooped into the window and landed on her cot. The owl was a beautiful white bird. Cassy noticed the owl had droped a letter on her floor and she picked it up. She opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Cassandra,  
  
My name is Hermione granger, you may not remember me but I was a good friend of your fathers. Ronald, Luna and I are going to be there tomorrow to take you to diagon ally. see you then  
  
Hermione  
  
Cassy reread the letter, but it still made no sense.It was tjen that she heard a loud crash and her aunt scream. Cassy ran downstairs and saw three people in long robes coming out of the fireplace. the first person to exit the fireplace was a man with Fire red hair, that was covered with soot.  
  
"I'm getting to old for this" was all he said. the second person emerged from the fireplace, this was a woman with long curly brown hair.  
  
"Oh honestly ron, your only twenty nine, you've got a lot of floo days left in you" she smiled and helped the third person out of the fireplace, this person she knew. Before the third person could say a thing Cassy ran over to her and throw her arm's around her.  
  
"Luna, your real" Luna Lovegood smiled and hugged her back  
  
"of course i'm real Cassandra, didn't the dursleys tell you about us, about your father?"  
  
"no tell me"  
  
okay that's good for today, hope you like. 


	3. dad

A/N you know the deal, not mine. Not making money.  
  
A NEW LIFE  
  
Luna sat on the chair next to Harry's bed, Cassandra would be here soon. The day's events played themselves over in her head, and she couldn't help but smile. After the three of them had arived at the dursleys Cassandra had ran to her, just as she always had. Cassy looked so much like her father, same unruly raven hair, green eyes, and to thin for her own good. Luna looked down at her fallen friend, he has been well taken care of. The thought of Harry laying in that bed all the time was so much for her to take that she stayed away. He had changed very little, his hair had been kept as neat as possible, and he was never neglected. She nelt next to him and softly touched his cheek, it was warm. He looked as if he were just asleep, but he had been asleep for six years now and the healers had given up all hope. She had told Cassandra that even though he was still alive he would not be responsive, she still insisted on seeing him. Luna stood up and walked over to the door, they should be here soon.  
  
************ Ron stoped at the old book store to pick up Cassy's school books. He had been chasing Hermione and Cassy all over Diagon ally, And he'd never been happier.  
  
"Ron" Ron turned around to see Cassy and Hermione holding arms full of bags. Cassy was wering red robes that he and Hermione had gotten her.  
  
"Ron, can we go see him now" Cassy had become very impatient, sure the attention had been nice but this was taking to long.  
  
"I-sure Cassy, we'll go by floo." Ron had been afraid of this, how whould she react?  
  
************  
  
Cassy hated traveling through fireplaces, it was creepy. She knew she should be scared but the closer she got to his room the better she felt. Though it may sound strange she felt as if the necklace was reassuring her. Once they stoped at a door cassy looked up at Hermione and Ron, who nodded. Taking a deep breath she stepped in.  
  
A white hot pain shot through her forehead, but she kept going. Once she had reached his bed the pain had gone, and a blue light came out of the locket around her neck. All those in the room watched as the light smashed into Harry's chest, and the globe that told his heartrate and such went crazy. Cassy felt somthing fall onto her lip and wiped it away, blood. Hermione caught the young girl as she fainted and gasped at the lighting bolt shaped gash on her forehead, just like Harry.  
  
"Cassandra?" All three turned their attentions to the source of the question, Harry was sitting up in his bed smiling. None of them were able to form words at the moment. Harry stood up and walked on shaky leggs to his daughter (he had cute flanel pj's on :o)  
  
"The spell worked, the death curse can't hurt her." he looked unaware of the looks his three friends were giving him.  
  
************  
  
Cassy opened her eyes and found she was no longer in the hospital room, but sleeping on a sofa in a large room. The room was bigger than the entire Dursley home! The Walls were covered with beautiful paintings, moving paintings. Cassy stood and walked over to a painting of a woman and a child. This painting was bigger than the others and gold framed. In the painting was a man and a woman. The man was smiling and putting on his glasses, the woman was resting her head on his sholder.  
  
"Mum...dad?" Cassy felt tears stinging her eyes, she remembered this painting it was the last one ever made of her parents togeather.  
  
"Cassandra" Cassy turned around to see a man about twenty nine, with messy black hair and green eye's hidden behind a pair of glasses. She knew at once that this was the same man that had been in the hospital bed.  
  
"dad?'  
  
**********  
  
A few weeks later Cassy was boarding the Hogwarts Express, her dad was going to be the new DADA teacher and she was looking forward to the sorting. It had not taken very long for them to reconect, they just took off where they left. Harry however could not ignore the fact that for six years his daughter had to go through the same treatmemt he had all those years ago, he had to pay the Dursleys a visit. 


End file.
